Team Trailblazers, The Story Of Us
by Pikachette
Summary: The Story Between Two Pokémon who's love will survive not only through Earth, Sea, Sky, and Life itself, but through their legacy.


**Okay so I am making this new series called (As you probably read the title) "Team Trailblazers, The Story Of Us" and this series will have similarities to: SunnySummer77, UltimateJellySandwich, and SP18, I am not trying to personally copy them in any way I'm not trying to mimic their series, I'm just saying this is similar to their PMD series, so before we start I must leave the trend message:**

**Pikachette Does Not Own Pokémon! **

**I hope you enjoy this series and continue to follow the journey of the marvelous adventure!**

**(?'s POV)**

I looked at Wigglytuff's guild with fear in my eyes, trembling like a falling leaf, I have never done anything like this before, but I mustered up my courage and I stepped onto the wooden grate, knowing what the Pokémon below me was about to say.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT? THE FOOTPRINT IS-"

And I dashed off faster than the speed of light.

**(?'s POV)**

I struggled to keep myself up, as I was fading in and out of consciousness, it was hard to make out where I was, I saw shades of pink, yellow, orange, and reds, but I keep fading back to black.

'Where am I?' I thought.

It was weird, I tried to think what was going on but before I came to a conclusion, I fainted.

**(?'s POV)**

I finally dashed far away enough from the legendary guild, I was breathless, and teary eyed as I once again, chickened out, you see, I want to become a famous explorer, explore the mysteries of this beloved world, finding piles and piles of riches and treasures, but I was so afraid to leave my normal and comfortable life, I sighed at the thought.

'Why can't I be brave as everyone else?' I wondered, I thought how everything was falling apart, the mysterious disappearance of my girlfriend, Claudia, the arguments with my parents so I cut them off, and the everyday shame I felt of fearing to follow my dreams, I started to yell and cry and I threw the necklace I was wearing until I realized - it was my relic fragment, and I dashed off in pursuit of the only thing in the world I have left to care about.

**(Narrator's POV)**

As Ari The Growlithe dashed off in worry that he might lose the only thing he may care about, two shady figures stepped out of hiding revealing a Zubat and a Koffing.

"Hey Rex?" Said The Zubat

"Yeah Louis?" The Koffing Responded

"That Kid seemed to have something valuable, what should we do?" Louis asked already with the knowing of Rex would say

"Simple, we take it." Rex answered, talking in a casual tone

And The Sinister duo sped off, without leaving a trace.

**(Ari's POV)**

I ran off to the beach where I believed where my relic fragment would be, as I threw it in this direction until I looked at the beautiful view, with the sunset glowing in the perfect shades of color and I relaxed for a moment, feeling that everything in the world was peaceful, everything was perfect, blissful even, before all the tragedies happened.

I saw my relic fragment in the distance, until I noticed something, or should I say someone, in colors of blue, yellow and black, but then I saw some red on there head, and I realized - it was blood.  
I ran to them very quickly and started to listen to their pulse, they were still alive and I kept on shaking him until he awoken, he finally gained consciousness, and they said:

"Where, Where Am I?"

And I realized, it was a girl.

**(?'s POV)**

As I awoken, I saw in front of me a Growlithe shaking me to wake up, and I asked him a simple question "Where, Where Am I?"

He seemed surprised for a moment, but then he shook it off.

"Thank goodness your okay, I saw you knocked out, you heading is bleeding."

I didn't realize the pain until then, and I scream and ran towards the water only to be dragged back by Growlithe, and I thought for a moment 'Why can he drag me back to shore? I'm a human'

"Hey, hey, you can't enter the water with your bleeding head."

"Why?" I asked

"Because the water could enter the wound and hurt you." He seemed to care about me by the tone of his voice, so I gave him a light smile.

"So why were you knocked out?" He asked me

"I...I don't know." I said, worried about how forgetful I was, and I looked down only to see two blue paws.

"AAH!" I screamed

"What is it?!" He said, surprised by reaction.

"My hands are blue!" I yelled still looking at them

"There not hands, they are paws, you know, like every other Pokémon." He said very causally

"But I'm not Pokémon, I'm Human!" I yelled

**(Ari's POV)**

**(Elis' POV)**

After hecomplimented me on my name, I blushed lightly, because it was nice to hear, and I saw him give this such open and friendly smile I looked into his joyous eyes, they were filled with hope, and beauty, they were hard not to notice.

"Are you okay?" Ari asked

I snapped back into reality "Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay."

Just as he was about to speak another word, he was shoved into me and was standing above me, and we were so close his face went from an orange to a really deep red.

We both stood up to see a Koffing and a Zubat, but by the look in the other 3's expressions, I could tell they all knew one another.

"Hey, Look! It's the big chicken!" The Koffing Remarked

"Hehehe, and look it here, there's also a chickette." The Zubat grinned as he swiped a rock.

"Rex! Louis! Give It Back!" Ari yelled

"No way, chicken! We are keeping it!" Rex laughed "And to the shinx, call me." He winked and the ran off into the cave behind us.

I saw Ari rising in anger, he seemed stressed and then he got teary eyed.

"M-M-My r-relic f-f-f-fragment..." Ari mumbled "I might never see it again..." Ari started to cry and I comforted him.

"Ari, we are getting the relic fragment back!" I said, confident I just said that.

Ari looked at me "You would help me?" I smiled and nodded

"Thank you."

I smiled and nodded, and so we ran into the cave.

**-FLOOR ONE- (Elis' POV)**

As we ran in, many water Pokémon confronted us, so I ran at them charging at them with spark, knocking several out, I saw Ari busy with one Pokémon but as I saw, one was creeping behind him, so I charged at the Pokémon, knocking him into the wall.

"Thanks!" Ari yelled while fighting some random Pokémon

I nodded, when Ari defeated him we realized the Pokémon was standing on the staircase so we went down.

**-FLOOR TWO- (Ari's POV)**

We made it to the second floor, and there was no Pokémon, so we walk peacefully to the stairs with no harm.

When we reached the stairs, I decided to say something.

"That was a really great move back there when you protected me." I said

"Thanks, you were really strong when fighting that Pokémon, you were like...a hero."

I blushed "T-T-Thanks." As we went down the stairs.

**-FLOOR THREE- (Narrator's POV)**

The Duo was right next to the stairs and so they happily skipped to the fourth floor.

**-FLOOR FOUR- (Elis' POV)**

As We got up I realized I was standing on the stairs until Ari caught me "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." I blushed 'He Is a hero' I thought and together we went down the stairs.

**-IN THE DEPTHS OF BEACH CAVE- (Elis' POV)**

We saw Rex and Louis inspecting the rock, until Ari shouted "HEY!"

The turned around and seemed scared for a moment, only to realize it was Ari and Me.

"Hey, Hey, it's the big chicken, and the babe!" Rex winked at me, and I just snarled at him.

"Give it back Rex!" I yelled

Rex and Louis whispered something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Rex will give you the rock if-" Louis was about to finish the sentence until Rex cut him off

"IF YOU KISS ME!" Rex shouted and I sighed, and I saw Ari's eyes turn from their comfortable and soothing Blue eyes, to an angered and hateful red eyes.

I only this until now, but I thought for a moment.

"Okay." I said causally.

"WHAT?" The 3 all said

"Yeah, I'll kiss you, pucker up."

Ari was about to say something, but then looked back and sighed.

Louis just rolled his eyes, while Rex had a huge grin on his face.

I walked up to him "Okay, are you ready?"

He nodded excitedly, and I wrapped my arms around him, and are lips were stuck together, 'Disgusting' I thought and then, I shot an electric ball into his mouth, knocking him out.

Ari and Louis just stayed frozen in shock by my trickery, and I looked at Louis.

"Boo."

I swiped the relic fragment and rubbed my arms on my mouth, and Louis ran away in fear.

I looked at Ari and I smiled, tossing him the rock.

"Let's Go."

And together, we both left the dungeon.

**-OUTSIDE OF THE DUNGEON- (Ari's POV)**

I was in shock of the events in there, she just kissed Rex! 'But she's not mine, I love Claudia' I thought

As we walked out, I saw the sun setting.

'Took more time than I thought' And then I remembered about my relic fragment, I looked down to it, I felt as it was telling me something, and I think I knew what it was.

"...Elis?"

Elis turned around, with her golden eyes glowing in the sun.

"May I ask you something?" This was pretty big, so I wanted permission.

"Yes, what is it, Ari?"

"I wanted to know if you were willing to..."

Elis waited with total patience, and the calm look in her eyes helped me.

"Form a rescue team with me?"

She tilted her head, and I could tell she was confused.

"A rescue team is a group that helps other Pokémon, or goes on journeys like we just did, it's exploring the world in a whole new way! Discover gold, make history! Now the question is...will you?"

**(Elis' POV)**

'A rescue team, I don't know' I thought 'Well I got no where else to go, he's the only person I know, and he is a great guy'

I nodded, smiling.

"Really?" He asked and once again, I nodded.

"Thank you!" He hugged me, and I felt so warm in his embrace.

We looked into each other's eyes, both our faces a deep red, then we shot back to reality.

"Lets become the best team ever!" We both cheered

"I better show you were we are going..." Ari said

I nodded, and together, we began to walk to a building with a Wigglytuff head, face thing on it.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think you think about this new series!**

**I'll see PikachYOU later! ;)**


End file.
